L'amour d'une Mary-Sue ! idées en vrac - idée scénario n4 one shot
by Rieko-sama
Summary: Law, le célèbre chirurgien de la mort, se fait transformer en petit chaton tout mignon par une magicienne aux cheveux roses venant d'un pays lointain et qui repartira ensuite sur sa licorne dorée. (vous l'aurez deviné, c'est notre Mary-Sue bien-aimée) Va-t-il sortir les griffes ? Comment réagira son équipage ? Scénario appartient à KiwiDeL'Espace.


Helloo les gens !

Alors, ceci est un one shot fait sur une idée de KiwiDeL'Espace sur le thème n°4 : Law, le célèbre chirurgien de la mort, se fait transformer en chaton tout mignon par une magicienne aux cheveux roses venant d'un pays lointain qui partira à nouveau sur sa licorne dorée. (Vous l'aurez compris, c'est notre Mary-Sue bien aimée) Va-t-il sortir les griffes ? Comment réagira son équipage ?

Genre : Humour, Parodie

Rated : K+

Pairing : secret ;)

Seul l'écrit m'appartient, Mary-Sue c'est pas mon genre, le scénario est de KiwiDeL'Espace et Law est a Eiichiro Oda ( naaaah ;w; )

Bref, amusez-vous à lire ! :'D

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ce matin-là, dans le pays de PlusbelleLavie, se réveilla une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux rose bonbon. Elle sortit de son lit brodé de fleurs et s'étira légèrement. Elle marchait avec des pas doux, même lorsqu'elle bailla elle était gracieuse.  
>Cette jeune fille avait un plan en tête. Elle cligna de ses yeux violets vrillés de rouge, ses longs cils noirs balayant ses fossettes aux formes enfantines.<br>Mary Sue alla s'habiller dans sa grande garde robe.  
>Que devait-elle prendre ?<br>La mini jupe avec le grand décolleté ou la robe très légère qu'elle aimait tant ? Pour la couleur, bien sûr, ce serait du rose.

Donc la robe, assortie à tes talons hauts de chez la collection Pupute, elle était parfaite !  
>Elle enfourcha son balai magique, cadeau de fiançailles de Shanks, prit son bâton magique, cadeau de Roger pour les 6 mois de leur mariage et se couvrit du manteau que Rouge lui avait donné lorsqu'elle eut son enfant.<br>Rouge avait été sa meilleure amie, et même leurs enfants allaient bientôt se marier. Elle devait avouer que le petit Ace lui donnait envie, mais elle le laissait à sa fille.

Mary Sue avait aussi plusieurs fruits du démon.  
>Pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, ses démons intérieurs ne se battaient pas. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle pouvait contrôler tous les Haki et ce depuis ces quatre ans ? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait manger du Kairoseki à six ans sans que ça n'a d'effet ? Peut-être parce qu'elle avait aidé à vaincre Shiki le Lion d'Or à 16 ans ? Ou sans doute parce qu'elle était si belle qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire que se battre ?<br>Elle ne le savait pas.  
>Pourtant, elle en avait 3 : l'immortalité, la magie et l'enjôlement. Personne ne lui avait résisté !<br>Donc, notre Mary Sue est une magicienne ! (C'est tout ce qu'on a retenu)

Et comme toute héroïne tragique qui se respecte, elle avait un lourd passé. En effet, ses parents ont été mangés par un lapin sauvage lorsqu'elle avait six ans, à ses huit ans le Bustercall a dévasté son île parce qu'elle savait faire de trop bonnes nouilles, à ses dix ans la marine l'avait attrapé mais elle avait réussit à s'en sortir contre de multiples méthodes de drague (même Sengoku y est passé) et elle a finalement été accepté dans l'équipage de Gol. D. Roger dont elle savait tous les secrets après l'avoir écouté parler tout seul aux chiottes.  
>Ensuite, il avait été tué et avec l'aide de Garp elle avait pu sauver sa fille et le fils de Rouge tout en regardant celle-ci mourir.<p>

Elle avait ensuite vécu sa vie au jour le jour, mais maintenant elle est devenue la Reine d'un pays qu'elle avait rebaptisé PlusbelleLavie.

Et maintenant, Mary Sue quinzième du nom allait voir son amoureux ! Bien que ce ne soit pas réciproque, elle allait tout faire pour qu'il lui tombe dans les bras !

- LAW CHÉRIIIII ! J'ARRIVE VERS TOI, VERS L'AMÛÛÛÛÛÛRRRRRR !

Le lendemain –

Trafalgar Law se réveilla avec un mal de crâne immense. Il avait l'impression d'avoir bu seize tonneaux de sake sans s'arrêter.  
>Et si c'était le cas… ?<br>Wouhou, des licornes roses ! Bonjour, licornes ! ~

Il secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?! Ça devait être la faute de cette femme. Cette femme qui lui courait après depuis maintenant quatre semaines, sur son balai magique lui allait à la vitesse d'une barque sans rames. Heureusement, d'ailleurs.  
>Law se releva. Ou tout du moins essaya parce qu'il s'écrasa la tête la première sur le sol, avec la grâce qu'un pachyderme.<br>BOUM Headshot.  
>- MON LAW D'AMOUUUUUUUUUR ! S'exclama une voix criarde qui aurait pu appartenir à Mimi Geignarde.<p>

Law voulut mourir à ce moment là.  
>Pourquoi ?!<br>Pourquoi cette fille était aussi grande ?! Elle a mangé un autre fruit du démon ou quoi ?!  
>Il sa passa <em>lentement<em> une main sur le front… Avant de constater qu'il n'avait plus de mains.  
>Il avait passé sa <em>patte<em> sur son front. À côté de ses _moustaches_.  
>- MIAOUUUUUUUUUU ! (<strong>Traducteur de miaulement activé <strong>: qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?!)

- Haaaaan, il est tellement mignon quand il miauuuuuuule !  
>- Nya ! (m'en fous !) Naymiaaaaouuuuu ! (remets-moi comme avant !)<p>

- Je ne comprends pas, mais comme t'es mignon je m'en fous !

Mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle est conne… pensa-t-il.

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu aucun amis… On disait tout le temps que j'étais trop parfaite, personne ne voulait jouer avec moi…

Entre temps, Law s'était enfui. Mais Mary-Sue continuait son speech sur son malheur, parce qu'on arrête pas une Mary-Sue !

- Miouuuu… (Mais où je suis encore… ?)

Plusieurs heures s'étaient passées depuis qu'il avait couru hors de la vue de cette… fille en robe courte.

Dans ce bois sombre, les pigeons croissaient leurs amours, tout en faisant bouger les branches…

Ils ne pourraient pas être un peu plus discrets eux aussi… ? Se demandait Law tout en essayant de ne pas monter dans les arbres pour que les bruits étouffés s'arrêtent.

Ses pattes l'amenèrent devant une maison. Petite et blanche, elle était entourée de plants de carotte et de potiron gros comme le monde.

Plus les pigeons en fond, ça rendait bien.

Mais de toutes façons, tout ce que voulait Law c'était : manger, reprendre son apparence, tuer cette fille, revenir sur son bateau, étriper cette fille… (s'en suivit une liste trop grande pour être lue entière)

Par la fenêtre, il _la_ vit. Et _elle_ fit chavirer son cœur. Car c'est connu, Law qui tombe amoureux au premier regard.

Ses oreilles et ses moustaches frémirent lorsqu'_elle_ le regarda. Leurs regards se croisèrent…

- Je peux t'aider ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Heuu…

Trafalgar perdait ses mots. Le truc incroyable quoi.

- Je… me suis perdu…

- Tu veux que je te montre le chemin ? Rigola-t-elle.

Il hocha sa tête de petit chat. Et puis, comment le comprenait-elle ?

- D'accord, alors, allons-y !

Elle sauta de la fenêtre et vint se mettre devant lui de sa démarche féline. Il était subjugué.

Ils étaient arrivés sur la plage, un magnifique couché de soleil les empêchant de parler.

Law essayait de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Comment _lui _dire qu'il l'aimait ?

Elle était à côté de lui, c'était le moment. Son visage éclairé par les rayons incandescents donnait à sa peau blanche des reflets auburn.

- J'ai… quelque chose à te dire.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je sais que nous sommes tous deux des chats mais… Je t'aime.

- Je suis un mâle.

Trafalgar Law était tombé amoureux d'un _mâle_. Pour le grand plaisir des fangirls.

Quelques jours plus tard, après plusieurs soirées chaudes en compagnie de son amour, Law eut enfin l'occasion de reprendre son corps et d'en donner un humain à son compagnon (de jeu.)

Il vécurent heureux et ne purent pas avoir d'enfants.

FIN.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

N'était-ce pas superbe ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience, et surtout n'hésitez pas à aller voir Kiwi si vous n'avez pas d'idées mais une grosse envie d'écrire ! ;)

Rieko ~


End file.
